Tony's Brother
by pikachumomma
Summary: Tony should have called his brother back, but hey he was tired okay? Pre-slash for Harry/Hawkeye.
1. Chapter 1

The Avengers were exhausted as they gathered around Ironman's destroyed living room. Tiredly they were munching on take-out that Jarvis had thoughtfully ordered and had delivered regardless of the battle that had just taken place. Everyone had stripped out of their armor as they let the past couple of days wash over them; too bad for them that Tony forgot to call his younger brother back.

CRACK!

Thor startled as he didn't think a storm was due as Natasha rolled her eyes as she knew exactly who it was that made that sound and Clint jumped and looked around looking for the noise and spotted a man he only knew from pictures and stories from Nat. Bruce startled for a moment but continued to nap where he had passed out on the couch while Steve stood up ready to fight as he was still on edge. And Tony? Tony set his fork down and muttered, "I knew I forgot something."

Tony stood up and greeted the person who had made the noise, "Ah! Harry, my dear!"

"Don't you Harry me, Tony! The last I hear is you telling me you love me and tell Pepper that you love – then the phone disconnects!" A black haired male stood before Tony towering over him as he yelled reprimands. He was maybe two inches shorter than Steve and alittle less built. His hair was cropped short with black rimmed glasses resting on his face.

"Harry, Har-bear, all is well as you can see, maybe not see as this level is kinda wrecked but it will be okay," Tony began, "I'm okay as you can see.. maybe a little battered but nothing that some rest and your famous food couldn't cure and nobody kissed me. So it's a win win."

"Tony!" Harry interrupted when Tony took a breath, "I'm happy you are okay, but you had me worried. I thought I lost you."

Tony wasn't surprised when the other man pulled him into a hug. In fact Tony was happy and felt some of the stress and worry melt away especially when he felt a warm breeze caress his skin knowing his brother's magic was soothing the minor injuries away. Hugging Harry back just a fiercely when Tony thought that he would have been separated from his brother had luck not been on his side today.

"I'm sorry brother," Tony whispered that unfortunately the whole room heard as it was unerringly quiet.

"Stark? Who is this man?" Steve questioned, relaxing a little as his teammate knew this man and was friendly with him.

"Capsicle, this is my younger brother Harry. Harry that is Captain Amer- Har-bear what are you doing?" Tony shouted at the end when his brother stalked forward punched the unsuspecting Steve Rogers right in the nose, knocking Steve back into his chair.

"Take away his armor, and Tony is a great man who has a big heart. Its because moronic punks like you, that he feels he has to hide it away," Harry snarled at the shell-shocked hero.

"Black, settle down. We've been through battle today," Natasha requested tiredly but was ultimately ignored as Harry continued to glare at Steve.

"I thought friend Tony called him brother," Thor asked after he swallowed his food.

"Technically I am a Stark, but it would be confusing to have two Starks and I like to honor my Godfather, so its Harry Black," Harry explained straightening and walking back to his brother.

"Actually Har-Bear, your full name is Harry Stark Potter Black, lets not forget your adoptive parents," Tony snarked, eyes tightening. He would never forgive their parents for giving away his younger brother because he could do magic; only for the adoptive parents to get killed and for his brother to go to those monsters when he could have been with him.

"Tone," Harry prodded gently as he poked Tony in the side, "Its in the past. I'm with you now and everything is good, especially since you are still alive."

Forcing a smile to his face, Tony pulled his younger brother into a headlock, "Now that you have shocked Capsicle, which hopefully Jarvis was recording that."

"I did sir," Jarvis sounded overhead, ever helpful.

"Thank you Jarvis and thanks for reminding me to call Har-Bear back," Tony deadpanned before moving to sit with Harry still in a headlock who exasperatedly followed only to break free and sit on the arm of the chair Tony is sitting in.

Harry actually looked around at the group and smiled predatorily when he saw Natasha. In Russian, Harry greeted her, " _Ah Black Widow, a pleasure to see you again!"_

Returning the smile, Natasha replied in Russian as well, " _Shadow Wolf, how were your travels?"_

" _A bit boring, I wished you could have joined me,"_ Harry waggled his eyebrows causing his brother to choke, forgetting that his brother and the assassin were actually 'bros' as they often teamed up for missions. There was a reason why Tony was able to get away with more shit than anyone else in SHIELD. It helped when your brother was fourth in command.

Steve was still flabbergasted as he held his nose watching the man, Stark's brother interact with Natasha. The man had actually broken his nose and only thanks to the serum was it healing rapidly. He knew he had been wrong about Stark and now he was worried about meeting Ms. Potts if she was like his brother.

" **Lets speak a language that everyone can understand please,"** Clint sassed in Bulgarian, annoyed that he was only able to pick a word or two of what they spoke as he was still learning Russian.

" **Clint if you would just learn faster to would be easier,"** Natasha snarked back throwing a mushroom at Hawkeye.

" **Not everyone can pick up languages like you Nat,"** Clint grumbled flicking the mushroom off his shirt, ears turning pink as he caught Harry watching them.

" **I can help you Mr. Barton, if you want,"** Harry offered winking at Clint.

Thor had been listening to the three speak and laughed joyously when Stark's brother set about romancing his brother in arm, bringing all eyes to him.

"Anyone who will defend a loved one like Harry has demonstrated is a worthy suitor," Thor shared smiling.

"Suitor?" Tony squeaked before looking at his brother who was smiling at pink tinted Clint, "Katniss, Harry? Why do you go for the dangerous people?"

"Because they are fun in bed," Harry answered as Natasha rolled her eyes and Clint coughed staring back at Harry.

 **AN – Hey! Sorry for being MIA – not promising anything but hoping to get back to writing. Thank you for being patient with me and hanging in there.**


	2. Chapter 2

Tony was sitting cross legged on the couch working on his starkpad when Captain America, Mr. Steve Rogers himself came and sat next to him on the opposite side end. While Tony could talk circles around people in public, he didn't necessarily feel that he had to at home. Something his brother has been reinforcing since they were reunited when Harry was eighteen, nearly 12 years ago. Speaking of his brother, he needed to upgrade Harry's weapons. He was so lost in his schematics that he almost didn't hear the good 'ole boy speak.

"I wanted to apologize for what I said on the helicarrier. I should've realized that there was more to you. Just like there is more to me," Rogers said looking at his hands and taking a deep breath, "So I'm sorry."

"Accepted," Tony replied distractedly as he worked on the designs.

Silence permeated air until Rogers apparently couldn't take it anymore and blurted out, "How did your brother know what I said to you?"

"Harry probably heard it through the surveillance systems," Tony answered frowning at his screen.

"He was on the helicarrier?" Rogers asked slightly bewildered. How could he not of known this?

"Yeah, he is like the fourth in command and one of their best agents. I believe he was actually helping to secure the people while we were fighting," Tony explained freely offering information too lost into his pad.

"Oh, I didn't know that," Steve muttered frowning. Apparently the Stark family was more than what they appeared. It now had Steve questioning who Howard really was in private as his public persona was that of a great man.

As the pair lapsed into silence, the elevator door opened to reveal a trio of people, well more like Harry and Natasha carrying Clint between them as Clint was singing show-tunes much to Natasha's annoyance and Harry's amusement.

"Summer lovin', had me a blast," Clint sang off tune as he stumbled when they stepped out of the elevator.

"Well it seems like Clint isn't like a fish when it comes to alcohol like we are," Harry commented shifting Clint more securely in his grip.

"Summer lovin', happened so fast," Clint continued almost singing to Harry only as the archer was only looking at him at this point, not noticing anyone else.

Natasha rolled her eyes, "He can with beer, just not hard liquor. And nobody but you and your friend Ron can handle firewhiskey. That's why I stick to my vodka, I prefer to still be able to remember what happened the night before."

Snickering, Harry noticed his brother and Rogers were still up. Ignoring the Captain , Harry called out to brother, "Hey bro! Are you heading to bed soon?"

"Met a girl crazy for me, Met a boy cute as can be," Clint sleepily sang hanging more off of Harry than Natasha.

Natasha chuckled before completely dumping Clint on Harry, "Night Wolf, make sure that Hawk is tucked in."

Harry waved her off as he readjusted his grip on Clint, smiling slightly at having the beautiful man in his arms, before fixing his gaze on his brother trying to determine the next course of action.

"Nah, its not a sleeping night tonight Har-Bear," Tony answered looking up from his pad at his brother only to snicker at a drunken Clint and how clingy he was to his brother.

Tony met his brother's stare, knowing that Harry was judging if he should come back and hang with Tony or just go to bed.

"I've only had one cup of coffee," Tony supplied knowing that it would help with the decision his brother was currently making.

"Alright Tone, I'll see you in the morning, but you will be taking a nap tomorrow," Harry decided and pointed a finger at Tony who waved him off. Huffing Harry started the walk towards Clint's room muttering, "Cmon, luv, lets get you to bed. Tomorrow you are going to have a killer headache."

Clint merely smiled dopily as he was guided/carried to his bed.

"Why so quiet Rogers?" Tony asked focusing on his tablet once more as his brother disappeared down the hallway.

"Your brother really cares about you," Steve commented instead of answering.

"Yeah, hard to tell which one of us is actually the older one," Tony responded biting his lip as he completely remade Harry's sidearm.

Steve just nodded his head thinking back when he had someone who cared for him like Black did for Stark. God, he missed Bucky.

An hour later, Steve left Tony to work in the quiet living room as he went to bed lamenting the loss of having a brother/family, not realizing that he has a chance to rebuild what he has lost.

Meanwhile, Harry was struggling to not grope the man he held in his arms as he laid Clint down on his bed; removing shoes, socks and pants. Caressing Clint's face, Harry leaned down to lightly kiss Clint's lips before slipping out the door, not noticing the archer gently touch his lip and smile before falling asleep once more.

Harry slumped into his office chair and turned on his computer to type out a quick email to his friends in England before undressing and slipping into his bed where his thoughts and dreams centered on a blonde hawk. He knew he would officially ask Clint out tomorrow.

 **AN – okay just one more part to this one and then officially finished. Maybe…..**


End file.
